In recent years, solar battery modules have received considerable attention as an energy source with a low environmental impact.
A solar battery module includes solar battery cells. These solar battery cells readily deteriorate when they come into contact with moisture. Because of this, solar battery cells must be isolated from outside air. Therefore, solar battery cells are usually arranged inside a filler layer provided between protective elements for protecting the front and back.
As described, for example, in Patent Document 1, this filler layer is prepared with colored EVA film in the portion positioned between the backside of the solar battery cell and the protective element on the backside. As described in Patent Document 1, the utilization efficiency of light is enhanced by the use of colored EVA film. This can improve the photovoltaic conversion efficiency.